qotsafandomcom-20200213-history
Feel Good Hit of the Summer
Feel Good Hit of the Summer is the second single and the first track off Queens of the Stone Age's segond album, Rated R. The single was released under Interscope Records on November 27 and 29, 2000 on Europe, and Janurary 8, 2001 on Australia. Lyrics Nicotine, Valium, Vicodin, marijuana, ecstasy and alcohol Nicotine, Valium, Vicodin, marijuana, ecstasy and alcohol Nicotine, Valium, Vicodin, marijuana, ecstasy and alcohol Nicotine, Valium, Vicodin, marijuana, ecstasy and alcohol Co-co-co-co-co-cocaine Co-co-co-co-co-cocaine Co-cocaine Co-co-co-co-co-cocaine Nicotine, Valium, Vicodin, marijuana, ecstasy and alcohol Nicotine, Valium, Vicodin, marijuana, ecstasy and alcohol Nicotine, Valium, Vicodin, marijuana, ecstasy and alcohol Nicotine, Valium, Vicodin, marijuana, ecstasy and alcohol Nicotine, Valium, Vicodin, marijuana, ecstasy and alcohol Nicotine, Valium, Vicodin, marijuana, ecstasy and alcohol Co-co-co-co-co-cocaine Co-co-co-co-co-cocaine Co-cocaine Nicotine, Valium, Vicodin, marijuana, ecstasy and alcohol Nicotine, Valium, Vicodin, marijuana, ecstasy and alcohol Nicotine, Valium, Vicodin, marijuana, ecstasy and alcohol Nicotine, Valium, Vicodin, marijuana, ecstasy and alcohol Nicotine, Valium, Vicodin, marijuana, ecstasy and alcohol Nicotine, Valium, Vicodin, marijuana, co-co-co-co-co-cocaine Credits * Vocals: Josh Homme, Nick Oliveri, Rob Halford, Wendy Ray Moan, Nick Eldorado * Guitars: Josh Homme * Bass: Nick Oliveri * Drums: Gene Trautmann * Electric Piano/Lap Steel: Dave Catching * Grand Piano/Percussion: Chris Goss Live performances Queens of the Stone Age has gone through bad experiences due to the performance of this song - once they were invited to play in a rehab clinic and decided to open the show with the track, causing the show to be interrupted and the band expelled from the premises. The song is one of their most performed live, though. On most performances, after the first chorus, the song slows down and the band creates some sort of jam. A few of the medleys they do include: * Josh singing "everybody knows you dance like you fuck, you dance like you fuck, you dance like you fuck..." and jamming with a wah-wah guitar for what would be a "porno song", with the beat changing as well. * Josh singing Amy Winehouse's "Rehab" * Josh singing Depeche Mode's "Never Let Me Down Again". That medley started showing up on the ...Like Clockwork tour cycle. CD single pressings The Australian tour version was released for Big Day Out 2001. It is the only version that has The Lost Art of Keeping a Secret. All these versions come in a digipak and have the same cover with Feel Good Hit of the Summer spelled out in various illegal substances on a blue background. The b-sides for Feel Good Hit of the Summer are Never Say Never, You're So Vague, Who'll Be the Next In Line and the music video for FGHOTS. Promos Never Say Never was released for airplay in the UK, hence its inclusion on the two-track promos. Those promos have a purple slipcover case with the same design as the Rated R album, except that one is purple instead of blue and carries a PG rating with the band name across the top in white. One of them comes with a promo sticker on the front sleeve with some UK tour dates. Another one comes with a Polydor promo sticker on the back with some UK tour dates. Every other CD version has the same cover with Feel Good Hit of the Summer spelled out in various illegal substances on a blue background. The existence of an Interscope promo VHS for that video is not confirmed yet. Matrix numbers * European CD single - 4974552 01 6 (barcode 6069445523) * Promo #1 - INT R10 2742 01 (no barcode) * Promo #2 - INTR102752 0873618935 (no barcode) * Promo #3 - FEELGOOD1 01 5 (no barcode) Artwork US Version Europe Version UK Version UK Promo Australia Version Vinyl 10"